G-E-R-O-N-I-M-O
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor X Reader when The Eleventh Doctor and you are invited to Liz Ten's for a grand ball you must realize who your heart truly belongs to before the last dance of the night...or risk losing the one Timelord that you've crushed on for good


G-E-R-O-N-I-M-O

Doctor Who  
>11th Doctor X Reader<br>Song Used: Say Geronimo  
>Artist: Sheppard<p>

_Can you feel it?  
>Now it's coming back we can steal it<br>if we bridge this gap,  
>I can see you<br>through the curtains of the waterfall… _

**Your spirit always was lifted up by him. The Eleventh Doctor as he was called by all of his other regenerations, was always said to have brought out the best in the Doctor. He was what it truly meant to be the Doctor. More importantly than anything he was your Doctor he would always be yours. **

**"****(Y/N) c'mon we'll be late for the Ball" the Doctor called to you already dressed in his most handsome tuxedo. "I'm almost done Doctor I'll be right there" you called back with a small giggle. You were very excited about this night. To you it could be considered a first date really. Earlier that day the Doctor had asked you to be his company, this you knew made many other girls jealous because he was the most handsome fellow around. You had to make sure this night was perfect, especially because you wanted to hopefully tell him your true feelings. "Are you sure he feels the same way sexy?" you asked the Tardis lightly stroking her wall. She really liked you and could tell the Doctor was falling in love with you with every adventure the two of you shared. The Tardis wanted this night to be perfect for both of you as well so she helped you find the dress and mask that would catch the Timelord's attention the most. The Tardis blue dress sparkled in the light making your form look perfectly smooth. Your (H/L) (H/C) was tied in beautiful ringlets and to compliment your hair was a beautiful pair of dazzling diamond earrings that Liz had given you from her private collection. **

**Quickly after checking your makeup you hugged a column of the Tardis wall in your room as a way of saying thank you, and then hurried toward the awaiting doctor in the console room. There stood a very handsome looking Timelord clad in stiffly pressed black and white, with a bow ties of red and a small red carnation sticking out on the lapel of his jacket. You could swear you felt your breath catch and a small burning sensation you knew to be a blush came to your cheeks. Much couldn't really be said about the Doctor's composure either as he just stared at you for at least five minutes before clearing his throat and holding out a strong arm for you to take. "Shall we go now princess of the night?" the Doctor asked shyly and you nodded eagerly. "Don't want to upset Lizzy" you said softly as you watched him lock up the place both of you called home. **

**As you two both arrived you could see many different species of sentient life already beginning to take the floor. Liz and her son Prince Francis walked over to greet you. Prince Francis was handsome but he had nothing on the clumsy and lovely Timelord you had a crush on since the day you met him. What did abruptly surprise you was that prince wished to dance with you. Your heart felt torn. You desperately wanted to dance with the Doctor but you felt it was rude to reject an offer of royalty. You looked over at your impending partner who reluctantly smiled. "Go on (Y/N) have fun but promise me you'll save one dance for me" he said his eyes pleading and you nodded in agreement before going off with the prince. **

**As you danced you saw the Doctor dancing with other dames and this did make you feel somewhat hot under the collar. *was he doing this on purpose to torture me?* you asked yourself in your mind. Suddenly you felt a tear come to your face and realized what you had done. "Is everything alright?" the prince asked softly as he saw your tear. "y-yeah if you'll excuse me your highness I need to be alone for a moment" you answered politely looking at him pleadingly. "Alright I just hope you're ok" the prince answered smiling and leaving you to wander. **

_When I lost it,  
>yeah you held my hand,<br>but I tossed it,  
>didn't understand<br>you were waiting  
>as I dove into the waterfall <em>

_So Say Geronimo  
>Say Geronimo<br>Say Geronimo  
>Say Geronimo<br>Say Geronimo  
>Say Geronimo<br>Say Geronimo _

_Can you feel my love?  
>Bombs away<br>Bombs away  
>Bombs away<br>Can you feel my love?  
>Bombs away<br>Bombs away  
>Bombs away <em>

**You stood on the balcony away from the others staring up at the moon. A tear had found its way to your eye as you realized that you'd hurt the only man you'd ever love tonight. It had not been so long that you had been accompanied by Liz on the same Balcony. "What seems to be troubling such a beautiful girl like you?" the wise queen asked as she quietly stood beside you. "I'm really sorry for ditching Prince Francis your majesty but he made me realize who really owns my heart. Sadly now I feel it's too late…I've already hurt him tonight" you said with a sigh leaning against the rail. "Ah I don't really think you have child. The handsome Timelord I feel could love you unconditionally even if you had not felt mutual about it" Liz answered a small smile on her face. "You…mean?" you asked staring now at the queen who answered you by an asserted nod. "You are the only one his hearts will beat for. He may not have had the real courage to tell you that but it is certainly the truth." Liz answered patting you on the back. "There is still three dances left to make an amends child, the most special one is the last" she said softly. You heard the prince call for his mother in the next minute. "Well I will leave you now to decide my girl, I know you will end up with him in the end" Liz finally said before going back into the ball room. **

**You returned into the ball room and danced a little longer with a few other fellows before you finally came to see your Timelord sitting alone at the Stags area. "Hey stud wanna dance?" you asked coyly your face red hot as you asked. In that instant you saw the Doctor blush but smiling goofily then take your small hand in his rather larger one. "I want to tell you Doctor I didn't forget you and I'm sorry about earlier" you said softly as you two began to lightly waltz together. "No no it's rather fine love I just want one dance with you" he answered softly. *wait did he just call me…* you thought to yourself as you stared up at him. "d-did you just call me…" you began but he silenced you with a finger to your lips. "When we get back to the Tardis" he whispered softly and you nodded understanding what he meant. At this moment nothing could really bother you. You were in the arms of the man you loved and that's all that really mattered to you. Softly you placed your head on his shoulder as the two of you swayed together to the song "Lady in red" but according to the Doctor it was "lady in blue". This made you smile as you felt him leave a small kiss into your (H/L) (H/C) hair. **

_Well we rushed it  
>moving away so fast,<br>that we crushed it  
>but that's in the past<br>we can make this leap  
>through the curtains of the waterfall <em>

_So say Geronimo  
>Say Geronimo<br>Say Geronimo  
>Say Geronimo<br>Say Geronimo  
>Say Geronimo<br>Say Geronimo _

_Can you feel my love?  
>Bombs away<br>Bombs away  
>Bombs away<br>Can you feel my love?  
>Bombs away<br>Bombs away  
>Bombs away <em>

**It had not been long before you and the Doctor decided to leave for the night. So with a wave both of you bade the Queen and her son goodnight before disappearing into the Royal garden. The Doctor had led you here for not only the privacy but as well as the lovely atmosphere. Gently he held you in his lap rocking you in his arms. "D-Doctor why did you bring us here?" you asked softly only to see him smile a little. "well I actually have a confession I wish to make to you (Y/N)" he whispered softly looking straight into your lovely (E/C) eyes. "(Y/N) I don't want this confession to end our friendship…I just hope that you would have a mutual f-feeling…you know it's just…love never really c-comes t-that e-easily…" the Doctor started his voice a bit shaky. You silenced him when you lightly placed your soft lips on his own sexy ones. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment and you could feel his passion in the kiss he returned, you knew exactly what he was going to say. A few minutes later you both broke apart gasping for air. As soon as your breathing calmed you smiled and nuzzled him gently. "Doctor you sometimes are an idiot but I've wanted to tell you this since the day I met you… I-I love you" you admitted your cheeks a bright pink. "how'd you know I was going to say that?" he chuckled kissing your forehead. "let's just say a blue box and a wise old queen helped me realize who is the real owner of my heart" you answered gently kissing him again. **

_Now I'm falling down  
>through the crashing sound<br>and you've come around  
>at the curtains of the waterfall <em>

_And you rushed to me  
>and it set us free<br>so I fall to my knees  
>and the curtains of the waterfall <em>

_So say Geronimo  
>Say Geronimo<br>Say Geronimo  
>Say Geronimo<br>Say Geronimo  
>Say Geronimo<br>Say Geronimo _

_Can you feel my love?  
>Bombs away<br>Bombs away  
>Bombs away<br>Can you feel my love?  
>Bombs away<br>Bombs away  
>Bombs away <em>

_Can you feel…  
>Say Geronimo<br>Say Geronimo  
>Say Geronimo<br>Say Geronimo  
>My love…?<br>Bombs away  
>Bombs away<br>Bombs Away  
>Say Geronimo Say Geronimo<br>Say Geronimo Say Geronimo _

_Can you feel…  
>make this leap<br>make this leap  
>make this leap<br>make this leap  
>…My love? <em>

_Make this leap  
>Can you feel my love? <em>

**Now it was really official, the Doctor and yourself were now known as the cutest couple across all of time and space. You pledged that you never leave him even when things would get tough. He promised to you to always love unconditionally and always to protect you. No prince or braggart would ever take his place. The owner of your hearts will always and forever be the Eleventh Doctor. **

**The End **

**A/N: thank you all for reading…again this was meant to solve my writers block and I think it helped! If you have any Reader insert Requests please comment below and I will try to do my best to make it happen for you. *keep in mind I really can't do the other doctors as well as I can do 11, 10, and 4* this story was not meant for copyright infringement **

**11****th**** Doctor, Liz Ten , and the Tardis belongs to BBC  
>Say Geronimo belongs to SHEPPARD<br>Prince Francis belongs to me  
>and You well belong to yourself! :D<br>hope you had fun reading! **


End file.
